


Good morning, darlin'

by Kayim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: By the time Ezra becomes aware of the sunlight forcing its way through the space between the curtains, Vin's side of the bed is already cool.





	Good morning, darlin'

By the time Ezra becomes aware of the sunlight forcing its way through the space between the curtains, Vin's side of the bed is already cool.

Ezra turns onto his side, tucking his arm underneath Vin's pillow, breathing in his unmistakable scent. He can't help but smile at the memory of the previous night, and how he'd caused Vin to bury his face in that same pillow to prevent his cries of pleasure being heard by their neighbours. One of the many things Ezra loved about being in a relationship with Vin was being allowed to discover his hidden secrets - such as the fact that the man who barely spoke two sentences around other people was as vocal as Ezra himself when in bed. And the mouth on that man!

"You still in bed, Ez?" Vin steps into the room, wearing his running pants and a dark blue vest. Sweat has dampened his hair, forcing the curls to become more pronounced, causing him to push them out of his eyes.

He has never looked more attractive.

"Just anticipating your returning company."

Vin accepts the invitation and kneels on the edge of the bed. He leans over and places a soft kiss on Ezra's forehead. "Let me shower first," he suggests, starting to pull back, until Ezra catches his wrist and holds him in place.

"That's not necessary," he insists, tugging just hard enough that Vin would have lost his balance if he hadn't dropped his other hand onto the bed. His hands are on either side of Ezra, and he takes the hint. He moves the rest of his body until he is leaning over Ezra, his cooling sweat-damp body pressing against Ezra's sleep-warm one.

Ezra moves his head a fraction until their lips meet. "Good morning, darlin'."


End file.
